Spoink
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=007 |evointo=Grumpig |gen=Generation III |species=Bounce Pokémon |type=Psychic |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=67.5 lbs. |metweight=30.6 kg |ability=Thick Fat Own Tempo |dw=Gluttony |body=04 |egg1=Field |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Spoink (Japanese: バネブー Baneboo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution '''Spoink '''evolves into Grumpig by level up starting at level 32. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Jagged Pass |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Jagged Pass |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 214 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 214 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest (Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Trade |dreamworld=Spooky Manor |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 8 |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Side game locations |Pinball2=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 15 Endless Level 36 Forever Level 21 Mr. Who's Den |PMD=Howling Forest (1F-8F) Solar Cave (1F-5F) |PMD2=Marine Resort (B1F-B19F) |Ranger=Kisara Plains }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Spoink bounces around on its tail. The shock of its bouncing makes its heart pump. As a result, this Pokémon cannot afford to stop bouncing - if it stops, its heart will stop. |sapphire=Spoink keeps a pearl on top of its head. The pearl functions to amplify this Pokémon's psychokinetic powers. It is therefore on a constant search for a bigger pearl. |emerald=A Pokémon that manipulates psychic power at will. It doesn't stop bouncing even when it is asleep. It loves eating mushrooms that grow underground. |firered=It apparently dies if it stops bouncing about. It carries a pearl from Clamperl on its head. |leafgreen=It apparently dies if it stops bouncing about. It carries a pearl from Clamperl on its head. |diamond=It bounces constantly, using its tail as a spring. The shock of bouncing keeps its heart beating. |pearl=It bounces constantly, using its tail as a spring. The shock of bouncing keeps its heart beating. |platinum=It bounces constantly, using its tail as a spring. The shock of bouncing keeps its heart beating. |heartgold=It bounces around on its tail to keep its heart pumping. It carries a pearl from Clamperl on its head. |soulsilver=It bounces around on its tail to keep its heart pumping. It carries a pearl from Clamperl on its head. |black=It bounces constantly, using its tail as a spring. The shock of bouncing keeps its heart beating. |white=It bounces constantly, using its tail as a spring. The shock of bouncing keeps its heart beating. |black 2=Using its tail like a spring, it keeps its heart beating by bouncing constantly. If it stops, it dies. |white 2=Using its tail like a spring, it keeps its heart beating by bouncing constantly. If it stops, it dies. |x=It bounces constantly, using its tail like a spring. The shock of bouncing keeps its heart beating. |y=It bounces around on its tail to keep its heart pumping. It carries a pearl from Clamperl on its head. |or=Spoink bounces around on its tail. The shock of its bouncing makes its heart pump. As a result, this Pokémon cannot afford to stop bouncing—if it stops, its heart will stop. |as=Spoink keeps a pearl on top of its head. The pearl functions to amplify this Pokémon’s psychokinetic powers. It is therefore on a constant search for a bigger pearl.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 325 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 325 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 325 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 325 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 325 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 325 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Spoink BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Spoink XY.gif |orasspr = Spoink XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Ash, May, Max, and Brock help a Spoink who had lost its pearl. When they found the pearl, the Spoink used its psychic abilities to levitate the pearl back onto its head. *Spoink (anime) *Summer Academy's Spoink Trivia *Its name comes from the word "spring" and "oink (a sound that a pig produces)". *In the Pokédex says if Spoink stops jumping, it dies, but in the anime we see Spoink leaving jump many times and stay alive. Gallery 325Spoink_AG_anime.png 325Spoink_AG_anime_2.png 325Spoink_Dream.png 325Spoink_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon